1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a stackable container assembly having a plurality of stackable containers, more particularly to a stackable modular container assembly for holding a plurality of electric power supply units in a stack in such a manner that the electric power supply units are drawable inward or outward relative to the containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, electric power supply units are stored in a container, as illustrated in FIG. 1. The conventional container 11 has an integral housing with a plurality of storing chambers 10. Adjacent storing chambers 10 are partitioned by pairs of rails 100 mounted respectively on opposite side walls of the housing, and a bar plate transversely connected to the opposite side walls of the housing. An electrical power supply unit 12 is received inside each of the storing chambers 10 and is supported by the rails 100 so as to be slidable in and out of the storing chamber 10. The housing has screw holes 110 provided on each of the bar plates. Each electrical power supply unit 12 has a top and a bottom provided with an ear member 120 that projects therefrom and that has an ear hole so that the power supply unit 12 can be fastened to the bar plate, via screws extending through the screw holes and the ear holes, when the power supply unit 12 is placed inside the storing chamber 10.
Since the conventional container 11 is generally made as an integral body to store the power supply units 12, it lacks flexibility as the number of storing chambers 10 of the container 11 is unchangeable. Thus, when additional power supply units 12 are to be stored, there are not enough storing chambers 10 in the container 11. To change the number of storing chambers 10, it is necessary for manufacturers to re-design and re-dimension the container 11. As a result, the cost of manufacturing is increased, and the existing containers 11 will become useless.